Meddling Omegas
by phayte1978
Summary: When a group of omegas tie up Midoriya midheat, and drop him off in Bakugou's room.


"Ah, c'mon! Tell us!" Kaminari whined, pushing Midoriya's shoulder playfully. "Out of all the alphas in our class, which would you want to spend a heat with?"

Midoriya giggled and felt his face warming up. Snuggling up to Tsuyu a bit more, he felt safe in this group of friends. They had all been sharing which alpha they would want to spend a heat with- and he had yet to confess his choice.

"Monsieur! It is just us omegas!" Aoyama sang.

"Hey!" Sero whined.

"Désolé!" Aoyama sang. "Omegas and one very charming beta!"

Sero laughed. "That's better!"

"Now, are you going to tell us," Tsuyu said, rubbing his knee.

"Fine, fine!" Midoriya sighed, then left his warm spot next to Tsuyu and lay back on the pillow, hugging another one to his chest. It was hard as he was currently in his heat, and he longed so badly for an alpha at that moment. He needed the touch of his friends and to be near them.

"...Kacchan," he whispered.

"Seriously?!" Kaminari giggled, then crawled over where Midoriya was, cradling his head in his lap and petting his hair. They had all been there for each other during their heats- and this was no different. Midoriya purred and nodded.

"I mean… have you seen how much he has filled out since his last rut?" Midoriya breathed. "And he smells so damn good! Especially after he's been working out… and all sweaty and-"

They all started to giggle and Midoriya felt foolish. He knew everyone's obvious answer was Todoroki- not that he would turn down a chance to share a heat with that alpha. But there was something that just drew him towards Bakugou.

"This comes as no surprise," Tokoyami said, "You two have been rivals, and did grow up together."

"But that doesn't mean spending a heat with someone!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon, Denki!" Midoriya whined, sitting up and crawling over where his friend sat, practically climbing into his lap and wrapping around him. He always did get so touch craved during his heats, and his friends understood. Kaminari rubbed his back and nuzzled into his hair. "I mean think about it… remember the other day when Kacchan and Sato were lifting weights and they came out of the gym…all soaked in sweat and their skin still pink from all the exertion!"

Kaminari laughed. "I remember you were in preheat and ready to present yourself to Bakugou!"

"Ah! If only!" Midoriya whined, cuddling in harder to Kaminari. "I bet he is so full range alpha too… like not even on the lower end of the spectrum."

"Dude, you got it bad!" Kaminari laughed, "We should tie you up and deliver you to Bakugou's room!"

"Oh! That could be interesting!" Tsuyu giggled.

"That would be… wait!" Sero said. "You guys! You can't do that to Midoriya!"

Tokoyami shrugged. "If Bakugou wasn't interested, he is the type of alpha who would just push Midoriya right out of his room."

"Or he would fuck this omega through his entire heat!" Kaminari giggled.

"You guys wouldn't!" Midoriya squealed, then tried to scramble away from his friends.

"Sero! The tape!" Kaminari yelled.

* * *

Hearing noise outside his room, Bakugou sat up in his bed. What the fuck were those idiots doing now? There was more laughing and banging around and he went to open his door.

What he was not expecting was Midoriya to be pushed into his arms while tape unraveled from around him.

"You can thank us later!" Kaminari laughed, and the group took off running down the hallway.

What the hell?  
"...Kacchan?" Midoriya whimpered, grabbing at his shirt and pressing his nose into his chest.

"What the hell, nerd?" he asked- then it all hit him like a freight train. The scent was thick and almost gagged him for a second. Growling, he looked down only to see large, tear filled green eyes gazing up at him.

"I… I'm sorry Kacchan!" Midoriya whimpered and went to push away. "They were teasing me since I went into heat… and saying how… well…" he was tugging and pulling at the hem of Bakugou's shirt, rambling on and on- but he had stopped listening long ago.

Midoriya must have been just starting his heat, which explains why he was not in class the past couple days. He knew there was no internships going on at the moment.

Still rambling, Midoriya was backing his way to the door to leave when Bakugou took two steps, caging him in.

"And just why did those damn omegas drop you off in my room ?" he asked.

Midoriya gulped and his cheeks turned red- he couldn't even look him in the eye. What the hell was this nerd's problems? Grabbing Midoriya's shoulders, he squeezed them and stared down. "Answer me!"

Midoriya yelped and still couldn't look at him.

Squinting his eyes, Bakugou snarled. Between the rich, sweet omega smell driving him up a fucking wall, and whatever the hell Midoriya couldn't tell him- his alpha was fighting to take over.

"When have you ever not spoken your stupid mind?" he asked.

"I can't! Ok?" Midoriya yelped, then his eyes blinked up at him, and he saw how dark they were and how pink his cheeks had gotten. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and even the breath warming over his face was sweet.

"Fucking omegas!" Bakugou growled. He hated how his body was reacting to the damn pheromones that Midoriya was putting out. It was like that with most omegas around the school- one wiff and his dick took full notice. It was even worse with the way Midoriya was squirming and his scent so heavy.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Midoriya muttered, "I'll just go back to my room… wait out my heat."

"Probably the best damn thing," he agreed, but his body wasn't moving. He was inching closer to Midoriya each second, his alpha begging to take this small omega and make him his. A growl rumbled low in his throat, and the hands on Midoriya's shoulders were slowly moving down his arms and around his back. Before he knew it, their bodies were pressed tightly and he was a breath away from kissing this nerd.

"Fucking omegas and their shitty heats," he muttered before pressing his lips to Midoriya's. A gasp and Midoriya practically wrapped himself around Bakugou. The kiss quickly went from chaste to heated.

He could not stop the low growl from escaping as he kissed, wanting to completely devour this omega in his arms. Fucking Midoriya- of all the damn omegas in heat to be thrown into his room- why did these idiots bring Midoriya?

His mind stopped trying to rationalize what was happening- because there he was, kissing Midoriya,his mind screaming- Breed, Mate, MINE! the entire time they kissed.

Moving his hands down Midoriya's body, he squeezed at his ass, feeling it plump against his palm. A soft moan from Midoriya and their tongues were twirling against each other. He couldn't get enough. Opening his mouth a bit wider, he wanted to kiss this omega even deeper.

Slipping his hand under Midoriya's pants and into his underwear, his finger slid between his cheeks, feeling how hot and soaked he was. Bakugou moaned and rubbed Midoriya's rim with his fingertip.

Midoriya gasped and pulled away- his face even more red and gasping for air.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya moaned, dropping his head onto his chest, pressing against his hand on his ass.

"Needy ass omega…" he whispered, his heart racing and his alpha presenting forward.

Small hands took hold of his hips, and when their cocks brushed together, they both moaned. Sliding his fingers over Midoriya's soaked rim, he teased more and felt the flutter of the muscle against his fingertips.

He had an ounce of himself left still at the surface, the hand not between Midoriya's ass cheeks- and he pulled back Midoriya's hair, forcing him to look up at him. "You should get the fuck out of here while you can," he growled.

"I… I don't want to go," Midoriya whispered.

He felt that snap- his alpha roared and his mouth covered Midoriya's. Pressing his finger deep inside of Midoriya's swollen rim, he felt the rush of slick against his hand and started to push his finger in and out. Midoriya gasped and arched his body into his.

His tongue slipped inside Midoriya's mouth, licking and tasting him. All reasoning was gone. He had the scent of an omega in heat drowning him. He didn't know why Midoriya was there- usually the omegas stayed together and cuddled with one another til the heat had passed.

Kissing the side of Midoriya's mouth, then moving to his cheek, his mouth slid over his jaw. "If you stay… I'll end up knotting you," he mumbled.

A deep purr radiated through Midoriya's body. So he did want to be knotted. Bakugou bit at Midoriya's neck and kissed lower. His scent grew stronger and made his mind dizzy. Reaching that swollen gland, Bakugou sucked gently on it til he felt Midoriya's weight fall against him.

"...Kacchan!" Midoriya moaned.

Holding him up, Bakugou backed them over to his bed. Sitting down, he pulled Midoriya into his lap. As sturdy and strong as Midoriya was, he weighed almost nothing against him. Pushing his pants down under his ass, Bakugou's fingers were playing with his soaked bottom, his fingers pressing in and out. The slight rocking from Midoriya on his lap felt amazing against his body. He could tell how heated Midoriya's skin was, and when they pulled apart, Midoriya was lifting his shirt over his head and breathing heavy.

His skin was flushed down to his chest, his cheeks even brighter pink. It was hard to tear his hand away from Midoriya's soaked bottom, wanting to dive his fingers in more, hear those little squeaks and noises that were driving him wild.

Midoriya was pulling his tank over his head, then his mouth was moving all over his collarbone and chest. Small hands grabbed at his muscles, pinching his nipples, and Bakugou moaned softly. There was nothing sexier than a heat drunk omega. Midoriya's eyes were glassed over and his body rolled beautifully against his.

Pushing him back, Bakugou fell to the mattress and Midoriya's mouth was all over him. Sucking at his nipple, then biting at his pectoral. Bakugou's hands moved over Midoriya's back, while that heat built between them.

He never thought this would be the omega he would help through a heat- he never thought he would allow his hormones to drive his actions. He was allowing his alpha to fully come forward for the first time, and it wasn't pissing him off.

* * *

A few days prior…

"Dude, seriously!" Kirishima said, lifting more weights. "If you had to pick any omega or beta in the class… which would it be!"

"Just cause your ass is paired off already-"

"-but that is the other class!" Kirishima laughed. "I'm talking about our class!"

"Such an easy one," Sato said, "Definitely go for Momo or Ashido."

"Those are both betas!" Kirishima said.

"Damn fine betas at that," Sato said, grabbing a cupcake before doing his next set.

"Aren't you talking to that chick over in the other class… yanno… the exchange student!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Nah, you're thinking of Koda, and you mean Pony," Sato said.

"Ah, ok," Kirishima said, setting his weights down. "But Bakugou still has answered us!"

"You idiots need to work more on your quirks and less on your hormones!" he growled.

"Well I for one would definitely be chasing after Denki," Kirishima said, then Sato grunted and gave him a high five.

"Yeah… too bad his ass was chasing you for months and you didn't even realize it!" Ojiro said. "Luckily I swooped in on that one."

"Wait… what?" Kirishima said, looking confused.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Dumbass, you have a damn good beta over in the other class. Don't you dare let Tetsutetsu hear your ass talking shit like this."

Kirishima laughed. "Yeah, he can be a bit scary!"

"Fucking idiots," Bakugou grumbled.

He didn't need no shitty omega- he didn't need anyone. His quirk was all he needed. He would rise and be the number one hero, without the bonds of his gender pulling him.

"Can you believe that Midoriya presented as an omega?" Kirishima asked.

"Figured his ass would be beta," Bakugou added.

"Well, he did get his quirk late. I guess he's just a late bloomer," Sato said.

"What are you boys talking about?" Uraraka asked, coming in and warming up.

"Which omega we would like to help through a heat!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Oh! Do I get a turn?" Uraraka asked.

Ojiro rolled his eyes. "You already have Tsuyu… we know your answer."

Uraraka giggled. "I guess ya got me there!"

Stupid alphas and their omegas. He hated that shit and how it made alphas weak. Just the damn scent of an omega could bring an alpha to their knees. Bakugou didn't need that in his life. What he needed was reaching his goals.

"Yanno, Bakugou," Uraraka said, "I hear there is a pretty little omega about to enter his heat!"

"Ah right!" Sato said. "Wasn't Midoriya preheat most of this week?"

"I think Aizawa is pulling him out of classes til next week," Ojiro added.

"That's gotta be rough, sometimes I think the betas are the lucky ones," Uraraka said.

Yeah no kidding, the betas had that shit made. No pheromones to drive them wild, no second gender clouding their minds and making them lose control. No pills to regulate their needs and urges. It was hard enough being a teenager- just adding to the mix only made matters worse.

"Can we talk about something else?" Bakugou asked.

"How about we talk about how Todoroki and Inasa have been sneaking off together on weekends?! I overheard Todoroki telling Mr. Aizawa that he was going home for the weekend, and you know he wasn't going home!" Kirishima said.

"Eijirou! You are such a fucking gossip!" Bakugou growled.

"Oh I heard that one too!" Uraraka said. "Such a scandal with two alphas!"

"But does Todoroki really count as an alpha, being at the lower end of it… he is practically a beta," Sato added.

"Are we going to work out or keep talking shit?" Bakugou asked, realizing he was being ignored.

"So I know Todoroki and Inasa both have matching bond marks on their necks," Ojiro said.

"No way!" Uraraka exclaimed. "Oh… to be so in love you go against your instincts to be with someone…"

"Fucking saps," Bakugou said. Like he would ever allow his second gender to define him.

* * *

Back in present time...

"Dude… do you think they are…?" Kaminari asked.

"What did you expect, Monsieur?" said Aoyama. "You wrapped up a pretty little treat for an alpha and threw it at him. Bon appetit!"

"That was cold man," Sero added.

"Dude! You tied him up!" Kaminari whined.

"Bakugou didn't seem to mind though," Tsuyu added. "He seemed startled, but I don't think he's thrown him out."

"Let's go listen at the door and make sure," Kaminari said.

They all went over to the door and what they heard were moans and wet squelching sounds.

"I think they are doing just fine," Tokoyami said. They all nodded and headed back down the hallway, hoping they hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

All the little noises Midoriya was making drove straight into his cock. Bakugou was squeezing Midoriya's, letting the scent mingle in his room. His mind was foggy, and Midoriya was making the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. The wet kissing sounds where his mouth worked over his skin were causing Bakugou to moan deeply.

Turning them around, he slid Midoriya's pants down. He was flushed from head to toe- his body overheated and his cock bright red against his body. Midoriya's eyes pleaded with him as he got off the bed and started to lower his own pants.

In comparison, his cock was large and thick- a true alpha. Midoriya looked him up and down, biting his bottom lip as his eyes drank him in.

"Omega," he growled, moving towards the bed and covering Midoriya. His hand wrapping around Midoriya's much smaller omega cock, encasing it in his palm. Midoriya cried out, his back bowing and his cock spilling into his hand. He had heard this can happen over and over to an omega during their heats until they get knotted. "Stupid, Deku," he mumbled, letting go of Midoriya's cock and pressing his own cock against his hip. "Think you can handle this?" he asked.

"Yes!" Midoriya breathed, his legs wrapping around his waist and pulling his body close. His skin was cool against Midoriya's, though he had sweat beading on his brow.

Capturing Midoriya's lips with his own, he fisted his hand into the sweaty messy curls and kissed him deeply. Purring radiated through Midoriya's chest and his body rolled under him. He was going to knot before he even had a chance to fuck this omega.

Bakugou thought he knew power- and he could feel the strength in Midoriya's arms and legs as they held tightly to him- but that damn scent coming off of him- that was what was making him weak and pissing him off. How was it that with all the training he went through- he was never trained for this?

There was no way he could resist an omega in heat. Sure, his classmates had gone in and out of heats- it made his head a bit dizzy, then they were removed from class til it passed- but it was nothing like this.

"Kacchan! Please!" Midoriya begged, pulling from his mouth and squirming under him.

"I should make you present to me," he growled.

A small giggle, and Midoriya hugged him tighter. "I can't with you laying on me like this."

Bakugou growled, and bit at Midoriya's shoulder. A hiss and Midoriya was rolling his body against his once more. His cock was getting the friction of skin on skin- but he longed to feel those wet, warm inner walls.

"How should we do this?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Midoriya asked.

He wasn't sure how long they would stay connected, but at the same time, he was sick of waiting. Pulling away from Midoriya, seeing puffy nipples on his chest tease him, he leaned down licking and sucking on them for a moment- moving his hands behind Midoriya's knees and pressing them back. Tilting his hips up a bit, when Bakugou looked down, he growled.

"Omega."

"Knot me," Midoriya breathed.

Grabbing his cock, he wasn't even thinking anymore. Pressing at Midoriya's soaked, swollen rim- he sunk right in. Midoriya gasped and opened perfectly around his shaft. Both of them moaned when he fully bottomed out, and then nails dug into his shoulders.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya cried.

"Deku…" he mumbled, his head falling onto Midoriya's shoulder.

He held still. He wanted to get Midoriya accustomed to his size- but he also did not want to knot too soon.

Both of them breathing hard, he felt a rush of slick around his cock as Midoriya clenched around his shaft. Bakugou moaned and slowly pulled out- pressing right back in. Midoriya moaned, and that low purr in his chest started back up.

Closing his eyes, his mind filled with the omega and his rich scent while his cock plunged in and out of his warm hole. A roar he did not he was capable of left him as he rose to his hands, slamming as hard as he could into Midoriya. He knew Midoriya was no doll that had to be handled carefully- he had watched him take on full quirks head on.

He could handle what was coming.

Their bodies made wet slapping sounds as nails raked down his back. Bakugou growled and had Midoriya bent almost in half underneath him. Looking down he could see his cock sinking so easily into his body.

He was fucking losing his mind. He was allowing his gender to take over him. Betraying his own beliefs, he allowed this alpha to keep pushing him forward.

Each thrust caused his knot to slowly start forming. Pushing through it, he felt his balls tighten against his body as Midoriyachanted his name. Every sound from Midoriya only served to stroke his ego a bit more.

Breed! Mate! Bond! His mind screamed at him- though he fought against himself. The coos and purrs Midoryia was making under him riddled his mind even more. How could his alpha side possibly ignore these sweet sounds? He had never heard an omega purr the way Midoriya did, and he never wanted to hear any other sound.

"Kacchan!"

But it was not just Midoriya calling him this- he purred it and Bakugou felt it deep in his core. Growling, his body fell on top of Midoriya's, his mouth seeking out that sweet spot on his neck. Legs wrapped around him, his knot swelling with each thrust, and his lips wrapped around that fragrant spot.

Another low growl, and his teeth were slowly sinking into Midoriya's skin. He felt the fire inside of Midoriya wrap around his shaft and pull him deeper in. A scream from Midoriya as his skin snapped between his teeth and his body was shaking under him.

He couldn't stop, and he didn't want too. He never knew an omega could drive him this mad. This was what he had fought against all his life, having someone able to control him.

But for now, he wanted to give that control over. He wanted his alpha to roar alongside this omega.

It was harder to thrust now, his knot blooming. Pushing in one last time- he let off of Midoriya's neck and cried out.

Nails ripped down his back as his body seized up. This was a force he had never felt before. Everything was being pulled from his core and exploding outward. Gasping and moaning, he buried his head into the omega's neck, breathing in that sweet, comforting scent.

His was sure his heart was going to explode as the first rush of his seed left his body. He pulsed deep inside of Midoriya, filling him as much as he could. All the strength he had in his body was gone as he let his weight fall on Midoriya.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whimpered, then was kissing his temple and pushing his sweaty hair back. He was able to lift his head a little and kiss his swollen lips.

He couldn't catch his breath, his cock was still throbbing and releasing- he thought it was never going to stop. Little cooes and purrs rippled through Midoriya as they held each other. Rolling over, he situated them so Midoriya was laid on top of him.

A small giggle and Midoriya was kissing his chin. "I liked your weight on me."

"I'll fucking smoother you," he grumbled.

He couldn't believe what he was feeling at this moment. The scent coming from the omega filled the room, and had muddled his mind so much. Maybe it was the bite on Midoriya's neck. A small trail of blood ran down his collarbone and Bakugou wiped it off with his thumb.

Of all the damn things his alpha could do- it bonded with Midoriya of all people.

* * *

It had been over two hours and the group of omegas (and one beta) started to wonder about the pair behind Bakugou's door. Making their way down the hallway, Tsuyu giggled as she held onto Aoyama.

"I bet those two are still going at it!" Kaminari laughed.

They saw Kirishima, Uraraka and Sato all out in the hallway as well.

"What's going on?" Kaminari asked.

"Dude!" Kirishima said, then ran over to them. "I think Bakugou has an omega in the room with him!"

A giggle and Aoyama sparkled at all of them. "We delivered a pretty little package to him a few hours ago."

"What did you do?!" Uraraka asked.

"We might have had Sero wrap up Midoriya and threw him at Bakugou," Tsuyu said, a blush forming over her cheeks as she went and hugged Uraraka tightly.

Kirishima laughed and high fived Kaminari. "About time that damn block head embraced his alpha."

"Well… can any alpha ignore an omega in heat?" Tokoyami asked.

It was then they heard really loud moans coming from Bakugou's room and they all started to giggle a bit more.

"This seems so dirty listening," Tokoyami said.

"Fuck that! I'm gonna go make some popcorn!" Kirishima said.

"Ha! I'll come help!" Kaminari added, chasing after him.

The group all sat in the hallway, listening and giggling at each and every moan coming from the bedroom.

It was about time Bakugou had given in to his alpha side.


End file.
